Bhutanball
|nativename = འབྲུག་ཡུལ་|caption = Kingdom of Dragon |image = E5AGolg.png|reality = ���� Kingdom of Bhutan ����|government = Kingdom|language = Tibetan ( Dzongkha) Nepali|type = Tibeto-Burman|capital = Thimphuball|founded = 1841|onlypredecessor = British Bhutanball|personality = Satisfied, happy, religious, Aggressive.|religion = Buddhism ( Vajrayana)|gender = Rapist|friends = Indiaball Tibetball|enemies = anyone who forgets him (is a forgotten kingdom) NepalRawr (not really) Chinaball (for not letting Tibet be a country)|affiliation = UNball SAARCball|likes = Druk, meditation, fresh air, Buddhism, himalayan spirit, our royal family, tourist tax for westerners|hates = Nepalis Cigarete, Occupant, Poacher,Lhotshampas,Democracy|bork = Druk druk|status = Pleasured,|notes = Is if quiet hard to draw|predicon = British Bhutan|food = Chile,Cannibalism}} Bhutanball is a countryball in Southern Asia, whose clay borders on that of Chinaball and Indiaball. He is barely ever relevant, and the only country to remove tobacco and plastic bags. History Bhutanball's early history is stepped in mythology and therefore hard to trace, but he is generally believed to be descended from Mongoloidball. In the 1700s, Tibetball and Qing Chinaball both attempted to anschluss his clay, but Bhutanball managed to retain his independence. In the early 1800s,UKball was a large influence on Bhutanball and Nepalrawr, and has since remained neutral in Chinaball (which he also had clay disputes with) and Indiaball's clay disputes. In 2008 he turned into a constitutional monarchy and modernised, he is now uncorrupt but extremely irrelevant. He once banned television and is horrible to get a visa for in most western countries. Personality Bhutanball is known for being a pacifist, although he does not hesitate to defend himself if necessary. He is also fond of meditating, like his neighbour Tibetball. Relationships Friends * Indiaball: Best friend who i provide them with hydro electricity and tourist tax free. And we will kick China's ass! * Switzerlandball: European version of us in terms of neutrality Neutral * NepalRawr: GREATEST THREAT TO HAPPINESS!! REMOVE GURKHA!! REMOVE MOMO FROM PREMISES!! 1990s NEVER FORGET!! But we still Himalaya buddies. BUT DO NOT WAKE MY DRAGON!!!! * Bangladeshball: Another one who has embassy along with India * North Koreaball: We're both isolated, and we're also a lunatic.We also like to kill our own people. * Taiwanball: You is of better China. Enemies * Chinaball: Jerk who occupy Doklam, Jakarlung, and Pasamlung. You were of flag stealer once. TIBET IS REAL COUNTRY!! INDIA, HELP!! * UKball: NOPE, I wasn't part of your empire or protectorate either! Druk Yul never colonized * Walesball: Flag stealer! Our dragon is of best dragon! Gallery Artwork Bhutanball!.jpg BhutanTutorial.png|How to draw Bhutanball ILn7moS.png G2xvscz.png 3AUtIho.png M1vdFLd.png Bhutan Flute.png|Bhutanball plays his bamboo flute Bhutan portrait.png|Bhutanball portrait VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Comics 392-The-Dragon-King1.png Reddit Fedcom Japans Adventure.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png 'sy9o0Lq.png Greatest moments.png MyFJetr.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png Ah, when the Saints.png Sd06SiH.png Neighbors.png 28bw7iw2298x.png zh:不丹球 Category:Bhutanball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Buddhist Category:Asia Category:Ching Chong Category:South Asia Category:East Asia Category:Bhutanball images Category:Southeast Asia Category:Buthan Category:Monarchy Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Tobacco Remover Category:Hindu Category:Countryballs of South Asia Category:Chinaball Category:Earthquake Category:Irrelevant Category:Mountains Category:Roof of the world Category:Highland Category:Neutral Category:Sino-Tibetan Category:Evil Removers Category:Independent Category:Hard to draw Category:Dragons Category:Dzongkha Speaking Countryball Category:Himalaya Category:Landlocked Category:Uncolonized Category:Compact Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Weak Category:Powerless Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Sparse Category:Peaceful Countryballs Category:Developing countryball Category:Buddhist Lovers Category:Buddhistball Category:Buddhist Lover Category:LDC countries Category:China Haters Category:Isolated Category:Double Landlocked Category:Non-Europeon Colony Category:India Allies